Aardvark
| image = Zoopedia Aardvark.jpg | scientificname = Orycteropus afer | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Africa | region = Sub Saharan Africa | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = 2 | landarea = 330.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 16-40 | biome = | gsize = 1-2 | malebachelor = 1-2 | femalebachelor = 1-2 | reproduction = Easy | maturity = 2 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 7 months | interbirth = 24 months | class = Mammalia | order = Tubulidentata | family = Orycteropodidae | genus = Orycteropus }}The (Orycteropus afer) is a mid-sized African mammal featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: Unknown The aardvark (or Orycteropus afer) is a medium-size insectivore that lives throughout Sub-Saharan Africa. They have pink-grey skin with sparse, coarse hair, large slender ears and an elongated head that ends in a pig-like snout. Males are slightly larger than females, but both sexes are generally between 42in and 52in long, have a tail between 24in and 28in, and weigh between 88lb and 143lb. The aardvark is not endangered, but it is vulnerable in certain areas. They need a large foraging range in the wild to allow them to acquire enough food, so they are affected by land use change like the expansion of farmland and urban areas. Sometimes they are killed by farmers who want to prevent them from digging up their land, and they are also affected by pesticides that kill the insects they feed on. They are protected in national parks and nature reserves. Social With the exception of a mother and her cub, aardvarks are solitary in nature. They only interact when mating or competing over mates. Reproduction During the mating season, male aardvarks will track females in their burrows by scent and stay with them for a few days. If and when she is receptive, he will mate with her before leaving the burrow. Males may mate with several females during the mating season. The female is pregnant for 7 months before giving birth to 1 cub, which will remain with its mother for 6 months - learning how to forage and dig burrows - before leaving and digging its own. They become sexually mature at 2 years old. Animal Care Live Termites Aardvark Cucumber |Food Bowl Water Pipe Water Bowl |Forage Box Enrichment Large Barrel Feeder Slow Feeder Termite Mound |Cardboard Box Gift Box Enrichment Herb Scent Marker Rubbing Pad Small Ball Small Ice Ball Enrichment Sprinkler |??? }} do not benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Aardvarks only have four toes on their front legs, possibly adapted to form 'shovel like' feet for digging. Their nostrils are lined with coarse hair and can be closed completely to keep soil out when they are digging. *Female aardvarks have a white tail tip, believed to make it easier for their cub to follow them in the darkness of their burrows and during foraging. *The tongue of the aardvark is 76.2in long, sticky and is used to track through tunnels of ant and termite hills to collect many insects at once. *Abandoned aardvark burrows are important habitats for other animals - mostly warthogs and hyenas. *Aardvarks have a symbiotic relationship with a species call the 'aardvark cucumber', a plant which grows underground and depends entirely on the aardvark for the dispersal of its seeds. The cucumber is the only non-insect food that the aardvark eats. Gallery Image Gallery AardvarkScreencap.png aardvark.jpg Screenshot (226).png Screenshot (36).png Screenshot (49).png Aardvarksss (3).jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.13 - 11.54.32.31.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.13 - 11.59.14.27.jpg JrX2CYWLn2YcmmFngmqLUZ-970-80.jpg Category:Habitat Animals Category:Walkabout Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Tropical Animals Category:Omnivores